Internet-based file sharing and storage services provide a useful way to share information among and synchronize data storage for groups of people that are collaborating on a project or otherwise sharing large data sets. As an example, with large, shared digital media projects, such as music productions, movies, and other audio or audiovisual works, the amount of data to be shared can be very large. Typical file sharing and storage systems can provide a poor user experience due to download performance for very large data sets.